Where Am I Going?
by Mistress of odd pairings
Summary: Anzu joins an archeology class and finds a desperate plea for workers on a dig in egypt what will be uncovered and why is seto there? r&r please!ch8 up
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Based on the odd dream I had last night this is only a beginning. I have no idea where it could be going or even if I will complete it but I'm sure many reviews and a few suggestions wouldn't hurt. Please tell me what you think. :: Has a big heart and loves reviews to pieces:: btw, please read my profile for what happened to my sequel to 'Sweet Allure'

Where Am I Going?

Chapter one: A Beginning Written In Stone

'------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu sighed as she stretched out across her bed like a cat and lazily grabbed at the magazine on her nightstand.

It'd been a long hard day at school and she was glad to be home.

Because of Yami Anzu had begun to get interested in archeology so it was no big surprise to the gang when she took up a course at the local college.

As a beginner she was given a years subscription to Archeology Weekly and the first one had just arrived in the mail the day before.

Her eyes widened as she read the editors letter.

It was basically a plea for any Japanese/English speaking students to join an excavation in the southern end of the Valley of the Kings, Egypt.

All expenses paid as long as they weren't scared off by ghost stories.

Though it didn't give the name of the coordinator, Anzu knew the person had to be extremely rich to afford expenses like that.

She quickly flipped to the pages that detailed the progress of the dig so far, and nearly fainted as she saw a stone statue missing its head but wearing the sennen puzzle!

Her eyes quickly scanned over the paragraph but oddly found no mention of the piece.

She took out her cell phone and immediately called Yugi who agreed to get the group together.

Grabbing her purse and the magazine she headed out to meet her expectant friends.

'----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks to the day they arrived in Egypt.

After un-packing in their hotel/living quarters for the next three months, they were driven to the dig site where they would stay until Friday.

Anzu glanced around at the surroundings. Something seemed familiar to her, even though she'd never been to Egypt in her life.

Suddenly she felt extremely sad and began to wipe away unreasonable tear after tear but the strangest thing was that she couldn't hear her friends at all and she suddenly began to see something totally different.

When she was able to dry her eyes completely she looked around.

She was on a chariot leading…a funeral?

She glanced behind at the sarcophagus being carried by five high priests and almost fainted.

Seto Kaiba was one of them!

She turned back to look in front of her again as the horses stopped.

Seto walked right past her, leading the four ancient pallbearers.

She stepped off the chariot, following the small procession of mourners, and came to stand next to Seto.

The lid of the sarcophagus was removed for a moment and it was in the second that she saw the un-mummified corps of Yami, her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground.

"Anzu!"

She heard voices, unfamiliar at first but then she realized it was her friends.

She heard Jonouchi's worried voice right next to her.

"I think she's coming around guys. Get a glass of water."

Her eyes shot open and she sat up with a start as she felt Yami take her hand as he called her name softly.

"Anzu."

Her breath came in gasps and she gladly accepted the warm water.

She closed her eyes, unable to focus on anything at the moment, and took a deep breath as she reached the glass out shakily when she was done.

She held tightly to the hand on hers and spoke softly, trying to keep a level voice.

"Yami…you're alive?"

Everyone in the truck gave her a puzzled look and Yami hesitated to speak.

"Well I yes, are you alright?"

She nodded and slowly opened her eyes.

Yami and Jonouchi jumped back when she looked at them again.

"Anzu…uh, not to be rude or anything but, why're you wearing purple contacts?"

Otagi's voice rang out from the front seat.

She looked around at the awestruck faces of her friends and then into the violet hues before her that reflected concern and confusion.

He nodded silently.

"I have…purple eyes?"

At that moment a rough voice was heard from her left.

"Which one of you called for a med?"

Anzu was desperately afraid to look at the owner but turned anyway and covered her mouth to stop the scream from escaping her lips when her eyes confirmed her ears suspicions.

There he stood, majestic and pisd off as ever.

"Kaiba!"

'--------------------------------------------------------------

heeheeheehee! Evil me! Okay so tell me what you think and if I should go on. Updates will be slow due to current computer problems. (picks up the pretty purple box below and shakes it, looking at it with big teary puppy eyes.) oh drat, empty. == please fill my review page with nice reviews!


	2. You Found Me

A/n: okay well here's chapter two, just got a cool idea. Chapters will be relatively short but mostly longer than chapter one. And yes 'Where Am I Going' is the real title.

Where Am I Going?

Chapter two: You Found Me

'-------------------------------------------------------

Confused blue eyes stared into the truck and the brain behind them was cursing.

Seto Kaiba wasn't about to spend three months arguing with the peanut gallery.

He was here on serious business and not about to let them screw it up for him.

He crossed his arms and glared at four boys but softened his glance at Anzu before glaring pointedly at Yami.

"Out with it!"

Jonouchi spoke up, snapping at him.

"Anzu passed out on us okay, we were worried!"

His eyes turned back to her, taking on a worried look.

"Have you been eating more than thirty grams of salt?"

She shook her head.

"But I have been drinking a lot of water. My teacher prepped me before I came."

He looked at the others.

"How many of you have been on a sixteen hour flight before today?"

All but Anzu raised their hands.

He nodded.

"An extreme case of jet lag, do you want a doctor Mazaki?"

She shook her head.

"I feel fine now."

He nodded.

"Alright well I'm your supervisor for this trip…_Ra help me_! Mazaki, you are to sleep at least twelve hours. You'll start with the rest of us tomorrow morning at five forty five."

She started to object but he stopped her.

"It wasn't a request Mazaki. The most dangerous person on a dig like this is the one who hasn't had enough sleep. I know first hand about jet lag and what it can do to your judgment combined with this heat."

He began to walk away but she stopped him.

"Kaiba-san…can jet lag cause hallucinations?"

He stopped dead in his tracks and flung around like he was going to scold her but looked into her eyes instead.

"Sometimes."

And walked away.

She looked up at Yami who had never taken his eyes from her.

"There was more to that than just jet lag guys. I felt something. I saw something and I'm not sure if I should say anything. It was so real."

Yami stepped out of the truck and pulled her out.

He looked up at the rest of the gang.

"I'd like a few minutes with Anzu please."

Jonouchi nodded and jumped out with his bag.

"Hey uh, I'll take your stuff to the tent."

He and Anzu nodded in appreciation and walked away together.

After a few minutes he stopped her.

"Now what's going on?"

She took a deep breath, staring into his eyes.

"When we got out of the truck I felt so sad. I was so upset for no reason and then when I stopped crying I wasn't here. I mean I was but I was on a chariot leading a funeral and…Seto was one of the pallbearers."

Yami looked into her eyes and took her hand.

"Whose funeral?"

Her eyes filled with tears and she looked down.

"Yours. But it wasn't a normal funeral, it was all Egyptian except…"

He pulled her closer.

"What?"

She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

" There wasn't a mummy, it was just your body, and I was so scared!"

Yami was quite disturbed and rather puzzled to say the least as he tried to calm her.

"Alright, it's okay now."

He held her back a little and looked into her eyes, brushing her tears away with a gentle touch.

"I think Kaiba's right though, you need some sleep. I promise I won't leave you until you're asleep."

She nodded silently, drying the rest of her tears as they walked back.

'-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu woke later that night to see Seto standing over her.

She started to scream but he knelt next to her, covering her mouth and pulled her up into his arms.

He looked into her eyes

"Marry me."

She spoke involuntarily and had no thought of the words before she said them.

"My husband has just died Seth! He is barely in his tomb and you ask me to marry you?!"

She looked around as he pulled her away from…the bed?

He took her face into his palm and forced her to look into his eyes before closing his and kissing her roughly.

His voice was a low growl as he once more looked into her eyes.

"You once said you loved me…was that a lie?"

Suddenly a mixture of fear, anger, and sadness swept over her and he released her as she fell to her knees, covering her face.

Her eyes widened and she screamed as he pulled the sennen rod from his belt.

"It's for the good of the kingdom. Now my queen, become my wife!"

And as the golden object began to glow, her world was no more.

She suddenly screamed as she sat up.

She was back in the tent however the reason she had screamed was not from the horrendous dream, but from the man standing over her.

"It's time to get up Mazaki, you over slept."

She recoiled from him as he reached out to help her stand.

Before he could speak again Yami stepped into the tent.

"That's quite enough Kaiba!"

Seto turned and glared at him.

" I didn't even get to her, she woke up on her own!"

Seeing Yami brought her back to reality suddenly and she looked up at Seto.

"I'm sorry, I just had a really weird dream and you scared me."

He looked back down at her and again reached out his hand to her but she stood on her own.

He turned on his heel and headed out, stopping only for a second to glare again at his rival.

She watched him leave and reached into her shirt to pull the sennen necklace into view.

"That was no ordinary dream…I think I'm seeing visions of the past."

Yami nodded.

" I have the feeling by the time we leave here we'll know everything."

'--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu and about seventy-five other student archeologists from three different countries had worked very hard unearthing pottery shards and beads.

Seto had to admit that while he didn't like Anzu very much, she did know what she was doing, more so than most of the rest.

He noticed her staring at something and walked over to see what it was.

A small gold ring glimmered in her fingers and she wondered at it like she'd found a missing heirloom.

They both looked directly in front of them as movement caught their eyes and it was Anzu who first ran to the dirty wall before them.

Finding a weak spot she began to dig into it, subconsciously slipping the ring on her ring finger.

Seto called more of the workers and pulled her back as they began tearing into it with pick axes.

For half an hour the three-foot thick stone wall crumbled away until they stood before a staircase that ascended into darkness.

Seto this time was the first to pick up a flashlight and head up.

Yami began to follow suit but Anzu stopped him.

"I saw myself…and so did Seth."

Yami shot her an odd look.

"What did you just call him? And what do you mean you saw yourself?"

Before she could answer, shouting was heard…a royal tomb had been found!

'-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah okay still not very long but it's longer than the last one. (Giggles) oh my! Could it be Seth or Atemu? Heehee, guess we'll just have to find out when I write it! (picks up the pretty purple box and looks inside) YAY! I GOT A REVIEW! (hugs the nice reviewer) thank you Dazzle1!


	3. Husband or Lover?

MEW! (Stretches) the last day of work for the week! Maybe I'll get a few more chapters up by Monday. Heeheehee, see I told'ya reviews wouldn't hurt! Sank you so much! (Bows respectively) the more reviews, the more motivated I am to think! So anyway hope you enjoy this chapter but…I still haven't decided if it's Seth or Atemu…we'll see! Ja!

Where Am I Going

Chapter three: Husband Or Lover?

'------------------------------------------------------------

Completely forgetting their conversation both Yami and Anzu dashed up the newly discovered stairs and stopped short as soon as they saw what lay in it.

It was a large room and paintings of the afterlife adorned the walls of the traditional tomb…this was not just a royal tomb; it was the tomb of a pharaoh!

No one noticed the blank expression on Seto's face as he began to back slowly away from the sarcophagus and the crew began to photograph and log the statues and other personal effects of the said pharaoh.

It wasn't until Anzu began to examine the walls that she caught sight of a few words that gave her a big clue whose tomb it was.

She turned to Yami who was also examining the walls.

"Have you seen it yet? Am I wrong?"

He nodded.

"High priest. It's there…several times. This is…"

Seto, who whispered so quietly they almost couldn't hear him at all, startled them.

"My tomb…how is that possible. He was right?"

He appeared to be talking to himself and completely unaware he was speaking.

Anzu froze as his eyes set on her and the look in them scared her.

Yami stepped in front of her as Seto began to walk up to them.

In a swirl of dust stirred by his feet, everyone was gone and now only Seto and Anzu stood in an empty room.

She felt a chill as his fingers grazed lightly over her shoulder and down her arm.

He walked around her, his eyes scanning her body, and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

He whispered to her and gently kissed her neck.

She tried to step away but he only held tighter, pressing her against him.

"If my husband finds out…"

She was stopped as in one move he spun her around and kissed her deeply.

Her eyes widened as he slipped a ring on her finger.

"If you love him so much than why do you persist to call him pharaoh or simply husband…have you never said his name?"

Her entire body shook and she began to cry as he kissed her again.

"I don't love you anymore Seth. I…"

Again he stopped her with a rough kiss that brought more tears to her eyes.

"But I still love you. Would it be so horrible to leave him? Just for one night?"

She looked away, trying to pull the ring off.

"Please Seth, just leave me alone. I'm sorry that's how I feel I just do."

He grinned slightly and ran his thumb over her jaw.

"You refuse to call your own husband by name yet you speak mine without hesitation…I wonder, do you hate me as you say?"

She pulled the ring off and threw it.

It disappeared down the dark stairs but he only smiled at her.

"One day you'll get it back…I gave you that ring as my promise to never leave you and that's what it shall be forever."

He was about to kiss her again when they heard Yami.

"Get away from Anzu!"

She felt dizzy suddenly and saw flashes of people staring at her.

Seto caught her as she fell, feeling dizzy himself, and was shocked as she called out to Yami.

"Atemu…I'm sorry."

Seto stood there shaking as he stared at Yami.

"What the hell did I just do?!"

He picked her up and ran.

Yami ran after him.

"Kaiba come back here!"

Before he could catch up however, Seto disappeared.

He didn't know where he was going but he had to get out of there…but why was he taking Anzu with him?

He stopped at a dead end and set her down.

He stared at her for a moment before closing his eyes.

He leaned back against the wall, catching his breath.

He regretted closing his eyes as soon as he did.

He saw her still.

She was asleep in her bed.

He began to walk up to her but he snapped his eyes open and fell to his knees.

"It doesn't make sense!"

His eyes glinted as he watched her wake but he didn't move.

Not until a familiar flash of gold around her neck caught his eye.

She screamed when he lunged at her.

"You! You're the reason all this is happening!"

He grabbed the necklace but a bright light shone from it, burning his hand.

Newly purple eyes stared into angry blue ones.

"I don't know what you're talking about! It hasn't shown anyone visions for a year!"

He glared at her before looking at his had.

Though it had no marks it hurt like he'd put it in flames.

"So your telling me that what just happened in there was nothing?! You're telling me that didn't really happen?!"

He stood, towering over her but she only glared up at him.

"I'm saying that it wasn't the necklace!"

He stared at her for a long moment and spoke more calmly.

"I think we need to have a long talk."

They both looked up as they heard Yami.

"That's a very good idea Kaiba."

Anzu stood and began to walk over to him but Seto grabbed her arm as he could sight of her hand.

"When did you put that on?!"

She glanced at the ring and shook her head.

"I don't remember."

Yami glared at Seto, pulling Anzu away.

"It doesn't matter right now. We have to get back and find some way of explaining this to the others…without telling them about past lives and traitorous high priests!"

Anzu blinked at him.

That statement was completely out of character.

Seto glared at him.

"Don't you dare start throwing accusations at me pharaoh! If it wasn't for me she wouldn't even be alive!"

His hand suddenly flew to his mouth but that didn't stop the words from coming.

"I waited until you were dead to try and reclaim her! I could have just put her under my control and forced her to marry me instead!"

It took every ounce of strength Yami had in his body to keep from punching him.

The next words out of his mouth not only shocked but also almost scared Anzu.

"You would have my wife cheat on me with _you_?! She made her choice Seth! Now leave her alone!"

That was it, Seto had about as much insanity as he could take for one day.

Shaking his thoughts clear he walked away.

As soon as he was gone Yami fell back against the wall and began rubbing his eyes as he closed them.

"It's this place…"

He stopped as he noticed the way she was looking at him.

She spoke quietly.

"Yami…was I really married to you?"

His eyes grew wide.

"What did I say?"

She shook her head and turned to leave.

"Too much to remember. Let's go, it's late."

He gently touched her arm and she turned back as he spoke softly.

"What would you do if it were true?"

She couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes.

"It would change everything."

And she walked away.

He watched her disappear and sighed.

'For the better…or the worse?"

'-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu lay trying to sleep that night, though between Honda's snoring and Jonouchi's sleep talking that was proving to be difficult.

She had too much on her mind at the moment too so she decided to go for a walk.

She was startled to hear her name being called as she stepped out.

"Mazaki?"

She soon saw Seto's dark figure approaching her.

"Kaiba-san. What are you doing awake at this hour?"

He took a deep breath and stared into her eyes.

"I think the same thing is bothering you. Or maybe not."

She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean?"

He took a step closer to her.

"Are you dating Yugi?"

She blushed and shook her head.

He smiled, though she couldn't decide whether it was one of mockery or happiness, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Did you ever think about what would happen if you did? You believe in destiny and true love, why haven't you and Yugi gotten together?"

She stared into his eyes and held her breath. Just what was he getting at?

"I don't know…I guess…"

She stopped as he leaned closer.

He whispered softly, his lips just inches from hers.

"Go on."

His eyes were barely open and his chest felt tight.

"Anzu…don't run from me."

She closed her eyes and slowly let out the breath she was holding.

Her voice quivered as she spoke.

"Seto…I don't think…"

He quieted her with a finger to her lips and gently slid his thumb across her soft lips.

"Just let me see."

She slid her arms around his waist and took a deep breath as his lips softly touched hers.

It wasn't really a kiss but it felt good and she wanted more.

Suddenly she was ripped away from him and her eyes snapped open to see him standing with a glare.

She turned and pulled away from the intruder to find a very upset Yami.

"How dare you do this again!"

Seto folded his arms.

"Do what Yugi? I wasn't hurting her."

Yami glanced at her.

"You did earlier. She didn't want you to kiss her before, why should she want you to now."

Anzu took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"It's not like that Yami. Please don't start a fight."

Seto smirked and looked over at Anzu.

"So, why is it again that you're not dating Yugi?"

She flushed bright red and swung around.

"You jerk!"

He only laughed as he walked away.

"Baby hour's over, I'm going to sleep."

She glared in his direction.

"Baby hour?! Yeah that's the only way you know how to kiss!"

If he had heard her, he ignored her and went back into his tent.

She crossed her arms and pouted.

"He's such a jerk. And to think I was defending him too."

She had momentarily forgotten about Yami until he spoke softly.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded as she turned back to him.

"Just a little ticked that's all."

He brushed her hair gently behind her ear and smiled down at her.

In the light of the moon he couldn't help but stair into her lavender eyes.

"Anzu…how do you feel about me? You seemed…hurt when the possibility of our past selves being married came up."

She looked away and sighed.

"I don't know…I guess I've always had a crush on you but…"

His smile was warm as he closed his eyes and he kissed her, softly at first but then more deeply.

Unlike Seto, Yami showed no hesitation and held her more gently.

She looked up into his eyes.

"Yami…could you ever love me? Can it be serious?"

His smiled widened and he traced his finger along her cheek softly.

" My feelings now have nothing to do with the past…but I know that I do love you."

Seto growled to himself as he listened to them.

'Why couldn't I do it? It's just a kiss. Seto Kaiba isn't interested in a girl right now, that's why. Especially since I'm here to find out what really happened. Is that really my tomb?'

He closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

'--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see, so a tomb as been found? Good, now maybe we can put this five thousand year old riddle to rest."

Thin lips parted slightly to take in a sip of wine before stretching into a smile.

"Oh that won't do at all. Yes I'll be there first thing tomorrow morning. Thank you for your time Mr. Muto, it's been lovely doing business with you."

Long white hair covered the ear piece that the man spoke on and one eye glinted as the man watched his own reflection in the crystal wine glass.

"Yes Kaiba boy…you're in for the ride of your life!"

'-------------------------------------------------------------------

(picks up the pretty purple box and shakes it.) wow! I have reviews? And they're all…good? Should this scare me?

heehee, okay I have cracked. There is a method to my madness…even if this is all coming off the top of my head… hope you enjoyed this slightly longer chapter and the first person to guess who was just on the phone gets a cookie. (Grins evilly) like it's not totally obvious. Um btw, I haven't quite figured out how to add it in the story, but Anzu's eyes change color shortly after she wakes up from the first vision. That's why duke/Otogi asks why she's wearing contacts after she opens her eyes again. But anyway, I'm off for now! thank you for reviewing and keep doing it please! (big puppy eyes) ja!


	4. The Past is Present

A/n: (A little white puppy bounds into the room with a back pack on and scampers over to the writing desk but promptly skids into the bookshelf behind it. :crash: books go flying and a one heavy one lands on her head.) I'm sorry! :smiles innocently: better late than never ne? owe that book hurt! I'm so confused about who should end up with whom I'm even trying to decide in my sleep! If you've read my other fics you know I'm a supporter of BOTH couples.

A BIG thank you to Rose-chan (lol, my living muse) for providing what the bet is for.

Shameless advertisement: Paweeeeeese visit my web page(s) and leave me a tag! No one visits anymore!

Where Am I Going?

Chapter four: The past is present.

'----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto opened his eyes and lay there for a moment, listening to the increasing volume of the alarm on his cell phone and sighed.

'Just get over the girl. And why the hell am I starting to like Mazaki?! Of all the friendship loving, conservative, beautiful, sweet…stop it!'

He grabbed his phone and turned off the alarm.

Five thirty five.

He closed his eyes for just a moment and when he opened them he found himself in an ancient busy street, a market it seemed.

As he looked around he spotted Anzu feeding some horses by a house.

He tried to move forward but his feet were like stone and his heart beat wildly for a reason unknown to him.

He was startled by a loud crack and yelling.

Coming straight for Anzu was a chariot with no driver.

The horses had been spooked.

They narrowly missed her but the carriage broke off with a sickening snap and he dashed forwards, grabbing her and pulling her to the ground just out of the way.

It came to a rest with a spray of sand and dust right at his heels.

He glanced back at it, then down at her.

She was staring up at him with shocked violet eyes.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side and ground his teeth together before sitting up.

She stood quickly and stared first at the object of her near death and then at her unknown rescuer.

She began to thank him but his eyes seemed dark and he reached up to her.

"Princess…"

His eyes closed and he fell back.

He sat up in a cold sweat as the alarm on his clock sounded.

Five thirty five.

He took in as deep a breath as he could, realizing that he still felt the pain.

Lifting his shirt he began to feel dizzy as he saw a good amount of blood coming from a gash.

He quickly grabbed his first aid kit and bandaged it before slowly standing.

He scanned over the entire tent but found nothing that could have caused the wound.

He waited until the pain had eased to dress.

'That necklace is mine!"

'----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami was woken the next morning by Anzu calling him.

"Yami. It's six o' clock."

He smiled as he opened his eyes to see her kneeling next to him, her hands resting gently on his shoulders.

He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and turned to her.

He was about to speak but her eyes caught him off guard and he smiled brighter.

"I think I'm going to have to get used to those eyes of yours."

He moved to kiss her but she stopped him.

"It isn't good to start something out here…I don't want our friends to know just yet okay?"

He closed his eyes and nodded.

Anzu's eyes flashed as she caught sight of the shadow beside them.

She and Yami stepped out to find Seto standing there, arms crossed and glaring.

"Why is it that you two are fifteen minutes late? This dig runs on a schedule. I let you sleep the day before because you collapsed but it wasn't an open invitation to be late every morning."

Yami glared back and Anzu was having trouble not screaming at him.

"You're the only one with an alarm clock prissy boy. The rest of us have to rely on the sun, excuse me if we don't get up so easily."

He took a step closer to her.

"Don't make me angry Mazaki…I can hurt you."

Yami stepped in front of her.

"You touch her and I will kill you."

Seto backed off slightly and walked away.

Anzu let out the breath she'd been holding and turned to Yami.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Just stay away from him. We've only got two more days until we go back into town for the weekend."

He glanced around as she began to walk away, but no one was there so he swung her around and kissed her.

She gave a sigh and looked into his eyes.

"Friday, I promise we'll tell them."

He smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear.

" I just couldn't resist."

She smiled softly.

"Come on, let's get going before grumpmeister starts yelling again."

Yami laughed as they walked toward the tomb.

'----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pegasus J. Crawford stepped out of the limo as it stopped in front of the game shop.

Suguroku stood behind the counter, watching him slowly approach the door.

There was a difference in Pegasus these days, he still carried that important air about him but he was less sarcastic and more laid back.

_The phone rang. _

_Yugi had just left for Egypt and Suguroku had just walked in the door from the airport. _

_"Hello" _

_The voice on the other end wasn't expected and far from welcomed. _

_"Mr. Muto, I have an offer to make you." _

_Suguroku paused before speaking. _

_"What kind of a offer would you make me? You have nothing I want." _

_Pegasus smirked despite the fact he was on the phone. _

_"How about a restored Blue Eyes White Dragon, just like the one Kaiba boy tore up?" _

_Suguroku blinked for a moment. _

_"Why would you do that for me?" _

_Pegasus out right laughed. _

_"Two reasons Mr. Muto, and one of them is rather selfish I'm afraid. I'd like to apologize and perhaps even be friends with you. However…it would just kill Kaiba to know that there is a fourth usable dragon still in the world and it's not in his deck. There is a catch though." _

_Suguroku narrowed his eyes and let out a short breath as he waited for the other man to continue. _

_" You're a gaming man Mr. Muto, something we have in common. I've sponsored the expedition your grandson and his friends are on. I knew he would take the bait and I truly want to know the power of the pharaoh. So here's the catch…I believe that the first tomb discovered will not only be that of a pharaoh, it will be our pharaoh." _

_Suguroku gave a sigh. _

_"I see, so I can either agree with you, or take the opposite end. Either way it's a fifty-fifty chance that I'll win." _

_Pegasus voice seemed taunting on the other end. _

_"Life is a fifty-fifty shot at happiness Mr. Muto. Will you accept my bet, or will I be forced to keep this beautiful special edition for my self?" _

_Suguroku growled. _

_"Fine, I'll wager that the first tomb discovered is not that of our pharaoh."_

The two stood there staring at each other for a few moments until Pegasus pulled a card case from his breast pocket.

"So, did you win Mr. Muto?"

He nodded with a smile.

"You were half right though. The tomb discovered _was_ that of a pharaoh, but it was_ not _our pharaoh."

Pegasus sighed and gave the case to Suguroku.

"What a shame, I was so hoping to keep this for myself."

Suguroku's hand trembled as he opened the case but he couldn't contain the smile as he stared at the card within.

"Blue Eye White Dragon…restored. Thank you."

Pegasus smiled and closed his eye.

"You won it fairly."

Suguroku looked up at him.

"Why are you running this dig? What interest do you have in this?"

He sighed deeply.

"I want to know more about the sennen items."

He looked aside and Suguroku could sense a deep sorrow.

"I should go, I have some things to do in town. Good day."

Suguroku nodded silently and looked down at the card in his hand after he had left.

'Thank you.'

'-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu stood in the tomb with a camera after everyone else had left.

It was about noon and hot, even inside this darkened room dug deep into the cliff face.

She had three rolls of film she had to use so she decided to get as much detail as she could.

She felt strange suddenly and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again she found herself on her knees in front of Seto who held the Sennen Rod.

Tears ran down his face and she jumped as he turned from her and slammed his fist into the wall.

"I love you too much. I could have everything I want if it wasn't you."

She trembled as he lifted her from the ground.

She was on the verge of tears as she looked into his eyes.

"Why can't you understand that I still love my husband? He may be dead Seth, but I can still feel him! He never left me and giving into you would hurt him!"

He took her face into his hand and kissed her softly.

"That won't stop me from loving you for the rest of my life. You pledged your undying love to him…but I chose to vow the same to you. That's why I'm going to let you go."

More tears spilled from his eyes as he placed her back in her bed.

"I'll explain it all in the morning and you'll never break my heart again."

And with that he was gone.

She lay there for a few minutes, willing away her own tears.

She closed her eyes as a gentle wind blew in from the balcony.

It wasn't long before she felt a soft hand come to her cheek.

"Atemu…"

She took in a deep breath, letting her tears come.

She felt an arm come around her, wrapping her in a worm embrace from behind.

"Anzu."

A voice whispered in her ear.

She shivered as she felt soft fingers trace her throat and a gentle kiss to her ear.

"I'm sorry Anzu."

She suddenly froze as she opened her eyes and found herself back in the tomb.

What scared her however was that she still felt the person holding her, and it wasn't Yami.

She held her breath as she recognized the voice.

"I'm sorry I scared you this morning Anzu. I didn't mean it."

She tried to step out of his arms but he only held her closer.

"I don't take threats lightly. Let go of me."

He softly kissed her ear and then her neck.

"I told you, I didn't mean it. I was angry. If Yugi hadn't interrupted us last night you'd be fine with me holding you this way."

She stood still, trying to breath.

"You barely kissed me and walked away calling it baby hour. I don't take love lightly either."

He smirked.

"Is there anything you take lightly?"

She shivered as he kissed her ear again.

"Since when did you start falling for me anyway?"

He wrapped his arms farther around her.

"Honestly, not until yesterday. You've always been so strong, never needed anyone and then when I saw you faint, held your limp body in my arms, stared into your beautiful face I…I couldn't help but want you."

Her breath came in almost pants and she struggled to get free from him but he only held her more tightly.

"You're sick! Let go of me!"

He suddenly released her and she spun around to see the smirk on his lips.

"You…you didn't mean a word of it did you?!"

He shook his head.

"At least not the part about your limp body. Though I must admit seeing you like that was rather attractive."

She fell to her knees with a sob.

"I hate you!"

He was taken aback by her response.

"You don't hate me, you were ticked last night when I didn't kiss you hard enough."

She brushed away her tears and looked up at him.

"You hurt me! You scared the hell out of me! How much of that was true? Did you really want to kiss me last night or was it just another one of your damn games?!"

He knelt next to her.

"I really did want to kiss you and I called it baby hour because I was pissed that Yugi showed up. I wanted a chance with you and he took it away from me just like everything else. You want to know when I really started falling for you Anzu? Just last summer when I saved your life."

She looked up at him.

"You mean Malik…?"

He nodded and looked away.

"I knew those two would work things out on their own, it was you I was worried about."

She glared and shoved him back.

"You can be a real jerk you know that! What where you thinking just now?!"

He sighed and closed his eyes.

" I deserve that. I was trying to scare you."

She stood and stared down at him.

"I know that! Why?!"

He too stood and looked into her eyes.

" I don't know I just wanted to!"

She choked back more tears and shoved him again.

"You just decided to come scare me while we're on a schedule that's so important you threatened to hurt me this morning! Well congratulations you succeeded!"

He grabbed her shoulders tightly and she slapped him.

"Now I'm going to make a threat! If you…!"

He pulled her against him and kissed her roughly, silencing her.

She stood there staring at him for a moment when he let her go.

"You won't be making any threats. Now tell me you hate me and not to touch you."

She blinked at him, finding absolutely no words to say to him, angry or otherwise.

He smirked and stepped closer to her.

"I didn't think so."

He moved to kiss her but she stopped him.

"Can you say you love me?"

He nodded.

"I can say anything I want. I do have feelings for you Anzu, I just don't know if it's love yet. I'm not going to be the valiant prince and tell you I love you more than the sun…but I will tell you that I've thought about you more in the last three days than I have in the last six months."

He didn't give her a chance to speak again and kissed her.

He wrapped his arms around her softly and kissed her more gently.

She looked up into his eyes and her voice trembled as well as her body.

"Don't scare me like that again."

He nodded and bushed a stray tear from her cheek and whispered.

"Okay. I'm sorry."

She pulled away from him and refused to look him in the eyes.

"I've got to get back to work…and I need some time to think about this."

They were both startled as they heard a pained voice from behind.

"So this is how it is."

As soon as she saw Yami standing in the door, her heart sank.

Seto growled and stepped farther away from her.

"It wasn't her fault. I kissed her."

Yami narrowed his eyes at both of them.

"Why?"

Seto smirked until he glanced at Anzu and saw her, looking ready to cry.

"Because I still think there's a chance she'll change her mind. You may have her right now but by the time we go home, she will be mine."

Yami looked at her and sighed.

"There's only one way to settle this Anzu, you have to decide."

She looked up at him, bright purple eyes filling with tears and she couldn't manage more than a whisper.

"I can't right now. Please I just want both of you to leave me alone."

Yami took a step forward but she stopped him.

"Please Yami…just go."

He paused for a moment before turning on his heel and leaving.

Seto silently and slowly walked after him.

Brushing away the new set of tears she picked up the camera from where she had dropped it, and began her work again.

'---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday came without incident and neither Yami, nor Seto spoke to Anzu.

They arrived back at the hotel in Cairo and as soon as they were alone, Yami confronted Anzu.

She had left the door to her room open momentarily since she had her hands full.

She jumped as she heard the door shut and turned to see him standing against it, a look between hurt and anger across his face.

"Do you really think you care for Kaiba Anzu?"

She looked away.

"Yes."

He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"So you don't care for me?"

She looked up at him and set her bag down.

"But that's just it, I do."

He walked up to her and stared into her eyes, taking her hands in his.

"Why do you like him Anzu? Do you know? Do you know why you like me?"

She nodded.

"I like you because you've always been there. You've saved me from countless things and the other night you didn't hesitate to kiss me. But I also like Seto because…no, I don't want to start this fight."

He looked down into her eyes.

"I need to know Anzu. If you don't want to be involved with me than tell me so now, before I really fall for you. Do I even have a chance?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"I don't know Yami. I like you both for totally different reasons."

Yami sighed and looked away, loosening his grip on her hands.

"Tell me why you like him Anzu…I won't get angry."

She pulled away from him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Seto is…rough. He doesn't leave me room to back out when he kisses me and the darker side of me likes that. He just takes me by surprise and kisses me with this fire like I've never felt before."

She stared at him in concern as he slowly nodded and turned.

"Yami…"

He put his hand up.

"I need to be alone."

He started to open the door but she took his hand as she ran to him.

"Please don't leave Yami…I'm confused. I…I think I'm in love with both of you."

He sighed as he looked down at her.

Without warning he grabbed her tightly and kissed her roughly.

She closed her eyes and slowly let out her breath, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She felt light headed suddenly.

He broke away and looked into her eyes.

"Anzu…I want to take you out. I want you to come to dinner with me tonight, just the two of us. Spend the whole evening with me."

She started to speak but he put a finger to her lips and kissed her again.

"I can be as rough as I am soft. I can be anything you want me to be if you'll only love me."

She nodded and he let her go.

"I'll be ready in a minute."

He smiled and took her hand, kissing it before leaving.

She closed the door behind him and leaned on it with a heavy sigh.

' I've got a very difficult choice to make and I have to make it soon. It's not right to leave them hanging like this. But no matter which I choose, I will be breaking someone's heart.'

'----------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and was afraid to remove his shirt.

Two days now his side had been sore and Anzu shoving him like that had hurt more than he'd have liked to admitted to himself.

Still, he removed the shirt and slowly peeled away the bandage that was still stained with blood.

How it hadn't gotten on his clothes he still did not know.

He sighed as he ran his finger over the now small cut.

He looked it over carefully and jumped as he found a small hard object in the wound.

Fishing around in his duffle bag/medical kit, he came across a pair of tweezers and flinched when the cold metal touched his sore skin.

He pulled out the object and stared at it.

"How the hell did a shard of wood get embedded in my side in the middle of the desert?"

He set them down and sighed as he dug for the aspirin.

He re-bandaged his side and looked into the mirror with a groan.

"This is going to be a long weekend."

'---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay all for this chapter but next chapter will be longer. Got stuck on paragraph three for over a week until rose-chan helped me. Pegasus will make a few appearances, he is paying for the dig after all. Hopefully my updates will be faster now. Between bad weather, no power, and writers-block this chapter just killed me! Well I beg your forgiveness and for you still to review. (covers ears with paws and whimpers) it wasn't my fault! Ja!


	5. The weekend of her life

A/n: haha! I won't be having a problem with THIS chapter, or the next six either! Yup I've decided it's going to be ten chapters with an epilog cause I'm sure at least half of you will kill me when I end it, but I'm not saying which half….;

Where Am I Going?

Chapter 5: The weekend of her life

'---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu sighed to herself as she flopped down on the bed after changing into a black dress she'd brought with her.

It was tight fitting to the knees and flared out to her ankles.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

'It's good to be back in some air.'

Just then she heard a soft knock on her door.

Expecting Yami she grabbed her handbag and opened the door only to be faced with Seto.

She blinked at him a moment until he spoke.

"Can I ask you something?"

She watched him cautiously as she nodded.

He took a breath and closed his eyes.

"I just talked to Yugi. He told me you were going out tonight and he's almost ready so I won't talk long. I want you to come on a date with me tomorrow night…please?"

Anzu stifled a laugh and smirked.

Seto Kaiba had said please?

And had been…polite?

She shook her mind clear of the image of a puppy wearing his clothes begging, and smiled a little more nicely.

"I would like that…provided you're a gentleman…I really did not like the things you said to me on Wednesday Seto. It makes me wary of you."

He nodded slightly and looked into her eyes.

"I know I was being a jerk. I'm really sorry I just…I'm so confused right now."

She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Not half as confused as I am."

He looked up suddenly as he heard foot steps in the hall.

In half an instant she found herself tightly in his arms and engaged in a fiery kiss.

Seto was smirking, satisfied with himself, when she opened her eyes.

As soon as he turned she saw why.

Yami stood in the hall with a glair that could have set the room on fire.

Seto began to walk away but turned back for a moment, now chuckling at the angry expression on Yami's face.

"Don't worry Yugi, I may be a better kisser than you, but I lack the ability to vocally express my love to her. Have fun on your date…"

Anzu's mouth nearly dropped open in shock as she watched him enter his room down the hall, smug smile still playing across his lips.

"A complete one eighty."

Yami growled as he also watched him disappear.

She softly placed her hand on his shoulder and his expression softened as he looked at her.

"Don't let him get to you. This is our night for just the two of us. Yami…I just want you to know that even if I don't choose you, I want us to always be friends. That bond we made with the others was meant to never be broken. Promise me that no matter what I choose, you will always be there."

He stared into her eyes and took her hand from his shoulder, kissing her palm gently.

"I promise. Just being around you will always make me happy…even if you're in love with someone else. There will be no hard feelings…I just want you to make the choice you think is best and remember that I'm here for you."

He kissed her softly and rested his head against hers.

"I just don't know how I'm going to be able to let you go."

'--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami and Anzu descended a spiral staircase, arm in arm, into a large dining room lit by candles.

The tables were placed in a circle around a large dance floor where couples twirled to waltz like music.

The walls were mirrored and the ceiling was a dome of magnifying glass that brightened the stars above in the sky.

The shear beauty of it was something Anzu had never seen.

A waiter showed them to their table and left them alone.

Yami looked up at the stars and didn't even realize the smile playing across his lips.

"So, what do you think of this place? I heard about it a few months ago and I really wanted to come."

Anzu smiled and took Yami's hand from across the table.

" I love it. I've never seen something so beautiful in my life. Thank you Yami."

He looked down at her and placed his other hand over hers, pulling it to his lips and kissing her palm softly with a loving gaze.

Her eyes were almost glowing as he suddenly stood and pulled her to her feet.

He bowed to her, and led her out to the dance floor.

A new song started playing a slow beat and Yami pulled her close.

She closed her eyes and they danced slowly, holding close to each other.

He whispered softly to her and she realized the words he spoke were the lyrics to the song.

The song was almost like a plea to her.

Hold me tonight I'm dying

And I'm afraid

Afraid of what I seem to be

Holding close to you

We sit by the glare of the evening sea

If I told you that loved you

Would you remain with me

If I held you in my arms would you slip

Through my broken fingers turning

To golden sand

A crystal misery

Hold me tonight I'm crying

And I'm sad

Sad by what I see

Like lightening cracking through

Is our love really meant to be

If I told you that loved you

Would you remain with me

If I held you in my arms would you slip

Through my broken fingers turning

To golden sand

A crystal misery

Hold me to night I'm lying

And I'm angry

Angry with all of me

There's no more time for dying

Fate chose to bring your love to me

I told you that loved you

Now you remain here with me

I hold you in my arms but you do not slip

Through my broken fingers you

Didn't turn to golden sand

You're a crystal memory

I told you that loved you

Now you remain here with me

I hold you in my arms but you do not slip

Through my broken fingers you

Didn't turn to golden sand

You're a crystal memory

You're my crystal memory

Anzu sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You understood that?"

He chuckled.

"I am Egyptian Anzu, I thought you knew that."

Anzu stared up at the brightly twinkling stars and smiled.

"I guess I haven't really thought about it in a while…since everything's been so quiet."

The next song ended and he held her hand as he walked her back to their table.

He looked into her eyes and kissed her, softly at first but deepened it.

She smiled and kissed him back.

The rest of dinner was spent in silence.

'--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami walked Anzu back to her room that night and kissed her softly before saying goodnight and returning to his own room.

She sighed deeply and entered her room, closing and locking the door behind her.

She screamed as she flipped the light on to find Seto lying in her bed, a smirk across his face.

"Surprise."

She gave him a glare that actually shook him.

"What do you think you're doing? How did you get in here?"

He stood and walked over to her.

"You not only left your balcony door unlocked, but open. We may be on the sixteenth floor but don't assume that you're safe to do so. I merely jumped balconies until I reached yours. It took roughly five seconds since I'm three rooms away and these balconies as only three feet across."

She blinked at him in shock.

"But why are you here?"

He smiled again.

"I wanted to do this…"

He wrapped his arms around her waist loosely and kissed her softly.

She closed her eyes and sighed as he whispered softly to her.

"I decided to try and be gentle. After all, flowers don't always like to be handled roughly…"

He trailed off as he gently kissed her neck.

"Sometimes, they like soft caresses and gentle kisses. You're like that aren't you? You need a man who can be both."

Her entire body began to tingle as he gently blew on her neck.

He lightly brushed his fingers across her cheek and kissed her again, provoking a sigh.

He stepped back and smiled down into her face.

"I finally decided that I love you. Goodnight Anzu."

She could only stand there as he turned and disappeared into the dark.

She opened her eyes and stared around the room, almost trancelike and silently crossed the room, locking the balcony door.

She pulled the curtain closed and after changing she laid down.

She turned out the light and with her mind reeling, and quickly fell asleep to the sound of her own racing heartbeat.

'------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu smiled happily as she woke the next morning.

Sometime in her sleep she'd made her decision.

Now there was only telling them which she had chosen.

She decided she'd wait until Sunday evening when they were back at the dig to do it though.

The less time Yami and Seto had to spend together, the smaller the possibility they would try to kill each other.

Though she was confident with her decision, she just hated to break his heart.

Something in her heart told her there was a very good reason for choosing whom she did but she couldn't quite pin down a specific cause.

She loved them both; it was just which one she loved more.

But she still had one more date regardless of her choice so the first thing she did, knowing Seto, was pull out her most expensive dress and jewelry.

It was garnet silk with lighter red trim at the waist and sleeves and a black sheer over the skirt.

Off the shoulder sleeves stopped at the elbow and trailed black silk ribbon to the wrist.

She smiled as she pulled out a garnet solitaire pendant and matching black velvet choker.

She glanced at the clock as she heard a soft knock on the door.

'Who could that be at ten thirty?'

She opened the door and smiled softly.

"I should have known."

Seto smirked and stepped in.

"I came to tell you my plans for tonight…you knew though didn't you?"

She smiled laughingly and nodded.

"I'm sure you heard about where Yami took me last night, so naturally you'd want to one up him."

He nodded.

"Of course. But one-upping him isn't the only reason. I happen to like spending my money on my brother and myself so when I go out I go out."

He brushed her hair behind her ears and smirked as he whispered to her.

"You're so cute when you've just waken up. Be ready tonight at seven okay?"

She nodded, staring into his eyes.

Before she could speak, he kissed her and was gone.

She closed the door and leaned against it.

'Why does this have to be so hard?'

'-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day passed quickly and Anzu found herself sitting on her balcony at six thirty.

Three rooms to her left she saw Seto step out onto his balcony.

She smiled when she saw he was wearing one of his trademark jackets the same color as her dress.

She looked away as he noticed her.

She got up to go in but a hand suddenly stopped the door and she screamed.

She flung around to see Seto and suddenly found herself in a deep kiss.

She sighed and closed her eyes as his fingers caressed her hair.

He murmured so softly that she could barely hear him and before she could speak he had her tightly in his arms and kissed her neck.

He stopped when she nearly fell into his arms.

He smirked slightly and gently kissed her forehead.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded silently.

Her eyes caught him suddenly as she looked into his.

"Anzu…why didn't I ever notice that you had purple eyes before?"

She smiled softly.

"Because I didn't. Usually I have blue eyes…like yours."

He brushed his hand across her cheek.

"How can they change than?"

She looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it. I've had enough insanity for a life time and you'll just think I'm crazy if I tell you."

He looked away as well.

"You're not half as crazy as I am…something really weird is going on with me and I think it has something to do with the past."

He looked back down at her and spoke softly.

"So if you think it will make you feel better, go a head and tell me. I promise I won't laugh at you."

He drew her face back to look at him and she smiled.

"Well your 'jet lag' did it actually. When I fainted I had a vision of an Egyptian funeral and when I came to, my eyes had changed color."

He smiled warmly at her.

"Well I'm glad they did, I love to look into your eyes. Come on, let's go."

Outside he was calm, but inside his head was reeling, he knew which funeral she was talking about, for he had witnessed it when he first arrived.

Shaking his concern, he kissed her once more before wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her out.

'---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu sighed happily as she stared into Seto's eyes as they spun around a marble dance floor.

Unlike Yami's date, this was more of an old dance.

The entire night had been magic and she was sorry to have to leave.

Dinner had been served at a private table in a room lit by only a hundred tea candles and the moon through a skylight.

He whispered romantic words to her the whole night and she couldn't get over his change in attitude.

He was a completely different person.

Now they were sharing their last dance together and she didn't want to leave.

As the music ended he took her hand and pulled her away.

He smirked at the pout on her face and suddenly swooped her up, making her cry out in shock.

"So you did have fun."

She nodded and giggled as he spun around and kissed her.

"Too much fun thank you."

He smiled

"I told you, when I go out I go out."

He set her down as he reached the limo they had taken and helped her in.

He kissed her hand before releasing it as he sat next to her.

She looked into his eyes for a moment.

"Can I ask you something, and please honor your word."

He gave a short nod and gently brushed his thumb across her cheek.

"Anything."

She looked away for a moment but then straight back into his eyes with a piercing serious gaze.

"Promise me that you won't start a fight with Yami tomorrow afternoon. This decision is hard enough without the two of you fighting."

He closed his eyes with a sigh.

"I won't start one but don't expect me to back down if he does."

He looked back into her eyes as she gently took his hand.

"Please Seto. I really don't want to see the two of you fight."

He nodded.

"I promise."

She smiled and closed her eyes as he kissed her softly.

"You're too important to me to loose you over a fight. Even if you don't choose me, I still want to be your friend."

She nodded silently and rested her head on his shoulder.

He leaned back slightly to get a better hold on her and gently ran his fingers though her hair as he held her closely.

He whispered softly.

"I'm starting to understand the meaning of the word passion because of you. Every second that we're together my blood rushes though me so much faster. I can't get enough of you."

She merely sighed in response, having fallen into a light sleep.

He smiled warmly as he stared down at her and kissed her head.

"I'm really in love with you…and I hope you know that."

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes for a moment, then glanced up at the moon.

'I hope you love me too.'

'-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto carried her sleeping figure up to her room, having gotten an extra key at the front desk, and was about to open her door when he heard Yami's voice.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Seto glared at him.

"Taking her in her room, what does it look like?"

Yami emerged from the shadows and leaned against the wall.

"She fell asleep? Looks like your date was boring."

Seto smirked, not passing up the opportunity to further worry his rival.

"No…"

Yami growled.

"What do you mean 'No'?"

Seto further smirked and swiped the key card in the lock, pushing the door open slightly.

He was preparing his escape from the soon-to-be irate pharaoh.

"I made her faint…looks like you're kisses are boring."

With that he was gone and before Yami could stop him, he had closed the door.

He was about to knock when he heard Anzu's irritated voice.

"I heard that Seto. Don't over estimate yourself, you don't have that much sex appeal."

Yami sighed to himself and walked away.

Seto leaned against her door, watching her intently with a smirk.

"I couldn't resist…and yes I do."

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Make me faint for real, with one kiss…right now."

He smiled and shook his head.

"Not tonight."

She smirked.

"I didn't think so."

She giggled as he suddenly dipped her.

"I believe this is where I'm afraid I say goodnight."

She closed her eyes, barely giving a nod and found herself in a heated kiss.

She smiled as he released her and whispered softly.

"Goodnight Seto."

He forced himself to let go of her hand and pulled away from her as he opened the door.

"Goodnight."

With the click of the door he was gone and she sighed deeply.

" I love you Seto."

'----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu was silent as she and Yami entered the tomb of Seth the next morning back at the dig.

Seto was waiting for them.

He stood against the wall with his arms folded, a solemn look on his face.

Anzu took a deep breath and put her hand up to stop him as he began to walk over to her.

"Before I tell you my decision you must both agree not to fight with each other. I want you on separate sides of the room and if you get into a fight because of me than I won't speak to either of you ever again."

Yami gave her a wary glance but nodded all the same and walked to the other side of the room.

Anzu sighed and closed her eyes.

"I further want you both to know that I love each of you. I really can't say why I've made this decision."

She knew his reaction wasn't going to be good, but she knew at least that he wouldn't hurt her…he promised after all.

"Yami…I'm so sorry but I've chosen Seto."

She looked up at him as he spoke, his voice cold and hurt.

"After all we've been through together you still chose that arrogant s.o.b over me?!"

Anzu felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Yami, you promised me we'd still be friends, that there would be no hard feelings."

He softened a little.

"There are no hard feeling and we are still friends. My anger won't last but right now I just need to be alone."

She sank to her knees and covered her face when she couldn't stop the tears from coming.

Yami sighed and knelt next to her, looking into her face and kissed her forehead before drawing her into his arms.

"I didn't mean to make you cry Anzu, I'm sorry. I know this was hard. I just love you so much."

He pulled her up with him as he stood and held her closely.

"Just grant me one last thing…"

She looked up into his eyes and nodded.

"Anything."

He leaned closely to her and hesitated for a moment before kissing her.

He released her and gently brushed away her tears.

"Please don't cry. I'll be okay and everything will be fine. I'm sure you'll be happy…he is kind to those he loves, I only hope he loves you."

He looked up at a silently smirking Seto and glared but kept his tongue until he could speak without yelling.

"What is there left to be done? We've found a passage to another room below this one."

Seto nodded, business mode taking over.

"Most likely the queens chamber. For the moment I'll simply have you oversee excavation. Make sure everything is tagged right and photographed."

Yami nodded and left.

Seto walked up to Anzu and wrapped his arms around her.

" I told you I could behave."

Anzu brushed him off and turned to him.

"I chose you Seto but it still hurts to have to tell him no. I love him too…I just love you more. I need to be alone for a while okay?"

He nodded.

"We found some statues of the queen, they're in the tomb still, why don't you stay in here and examine them."

She smirked slightly and brushed away a new set of tears.

"That's not a real job is it?"

He smiled and shook his head.

"No, but all work is done in here and it's probably the best place to think."

Anzu glanced at the sarcophagus and Seto chuckled.

"It's been removed already."

She nodded and he kissed her cheek before leaving as well.

She glanced around for the statues Seto had spoken of and spotted them in a corner.

She kneeled down next to them and picked one up.

She was amazed at the eyes they were so real.

She felt cold suddenly and put it down.

She screamed as she turned.

A black shadow hovered right in front of her.

Her scream was cut short as it surrounded her.

She couldn't breath.

She staggered forward and vaguely saw Yami and Seto running into the room.

She fell at Seto's feet and reached out to Yami who stood frozen.

"Atemu…help…me."

Right before she lost consciousness she watched Yami's eyes role back as he fell.

Seto knelt next to her and turned to Yami.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

He was farther shocked as the shadow immerged from Anzu's body and dove down into the floor.

A tremendous rumble was heard before the floor beneath them crumbled and they were all falling into oblivion.

He quickly grabbed a hold of Anzu and managed to grab Yami's hand just before they hit the ground.

He sat there panting for a moment, catching his breath from hitting the floor so hard.

He was surprised he hadn't broken anything.

He looked up suddenly as movement caught his eye.

The shadow was still there.

It solidified into Anzu and approached him.

He trembled as she gently touched his cheek.

"It's okay Seth. You need to sleep too."

He found himself unable to keep his eyes open as she kissed him sweetly and soon was falling into a sound sleep…

'---------------------------------------------------------------------------

So yup, dun dun dun! Lol cliffhanger, uh literally. So I hope none of you are too entirely ticked off at me for this! Please review, ja!


	6. Her Decision Past

A/n: **evil grin** a famous doctor/high-priest will make a guest appearance in this chapter. And no I'm not basing him on the movie; I'm basing him on the REAL man who had some fourteen titles. For ancient Egypt, and starting off as a middle classman that's pretty good. They included Chancellor of the king of lower Egypt, first one under the king, administrator of the great mansion, hereditary Noble, high priest of Heliopolis, chief sculptor, chief carpenter ext…

Chapter six

Her Decision Past

'---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth stood across the street watching the princess.

He'd met her once before and had fallen in love with her in just that one meeting.

Now he had taken it upon himself to be her secret guardian in his spare time…which was steadily increasing.

His heart skipped as he saw her look up directly at him and smile slightly.

Her attention was caught however, by one of her horses and took a handful of grains from a nearby stand and held it out to the solid white steed.

She smiled and patted its head as it's lapped up its snack from her hand.

Seth was startled by a loud crack and yelling.

Coming straight for Anzu was a chariot with no driver.

The horses had been spooked.

They narrowly missed her but the carriage broke off with a sickening snap and he dashed forwards, grabbing her and pulling her to the ground just out of the way.

It came to a rest with a spray of sand and dust right at his heels.

He glanced back at it, then down at her.

She was staring up at him with shocked violet eyes.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side and ground his teeth together before sitting up.

She stood quickly and stared first at the object of her near death and then at her unknown rescuer.

She began to thank him but his eyes seemed dark and he reached up to her.

"Princess…"

His eyes closed and he fell back.

She kneeled next to him but guards took him away before she could try and wake him.

She stopped one of them.

"Where are you taking him? He just saved my life!"

She was shaking and the urgency in her voice made the others stop.

"The doctor of course Princess."

She shook her head frantically.

"Take him to the palace and have our doctor look after him, he's much better trained."

They looked at her for a moment and then at each other.

Anzu glared at the three.

"That wasn't a request."

They nodded and carried him away.

'----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu paced outside the doctors room later that day waiting for word on her rescuer.

Finally he came out and bowed politely.

"I have stopped the bleeding, removed the splinters from his side, and seared the wound to prevent infection but otherwise he's awake now if you'd like to speak with him."

She nodded and he started to walk away but she stopped him.

"Has he asked for me?"

He smiled and gave a slight nod.

"You don't recognize him do you?"

She shook her head.

"Should I?"

He nodded with a wider smile.

"All I'll say is the pond. That should evoke a memory."

He bowed once more and left her.

She suddenly looked angry and stormed into the room.

"So you're the one that pushed me in you jerk!"

If he hadn't been so injured she'd have smacked him.

He smirked and closed his eyes.

"I was a kid and I didn't know you were a princess."

She scowled at him and folded her arms.

"I almost swallowed a fish because of you!"

He couldn't help but laugh when he opened his eyes.

"Ow! Don't make me laugh it hurts!"

She smirked and looked away.

"Serves you right."

He smiled warmly as he watched her.

She wore a white dress of fine cloth, pleated from the waist to her ankles and nearly see-through.

Most of her jewelry was missing and she only wore her royal attire. Her crown, armbands, wristbands, and necklace.

The words came from his mouth without his meaning to.

"You're beautiful."

She looked shocked and stared down at him, unfolding her arms.

"Don't think flattering me will get you out of this."

He shook his head.

"I mean it. That's why I pushed you in and was teasing you. You were beautiful to me even back then. I was only ten but…"

He stopped as she was staring at him.

"I'm sorry."

She folded her arms again.

"You mean to tell me you pushed me in the water and called me ugly because you thought I was cute? That just doesn't sound right."

He smiled and nodded.

"I know I was a horrible little kid…if it means anything, I'm sorry."

She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

He smirked.

"Come her…I want to tell you a secret."

She sat next to him and leaned down.

He brushed her hair behind her ear and whispered.

"I love you…now what are you going to do about it?"

She blinked wide-eyed at him for a moment before closing her eyes and kissing him.

She stood quickly and smiled down at him.

"I'll see you later okay? Bye!"

He sighed contentedly as he watched her run out.

'--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he had healed Seth was bound and determined to find a way to stay at the palace.

Nothing had really come of their brief kiss and he wanted more.

That's when he started sneaking into her room at night.

He would just sit and watch her the whole night and leave at sunrise just before she would wake.

This went unnoticed by all but one man…Imhotep.

Seth had begged him to teach him the ways of a high priest and was late to his lessons every day.

Imhotep was curious how long this would go on before his pupil ran out of valid excuses.

It was late one night however that Seth would gain the absolute trust of the Pharaoh.

He was late that night, Imhotep keeping him two hours later due to his lateness that morning.

He walked silently down the hall and began to enter the room when he heard her voice.

"Take anything you like, just please don't hurt me!"

He slid silently into the still darkened room and watched closely.

Anzu lay in her bed a man was sitting next to her, his hand pressed gently to her throat.

"I'm afraid it's not possible to take anything I want because one of the things I want is you."

It was at that moment that Imhotep rounded the corner in his nightly ritual of making sure Seth's watch didn't become something more.

Seth stopped him before he entered the room.

"She's in trouble, thieves."

Imhotep nodded and pulled the Sennen Rod from his kilt.

"I'll take care of him, you take the rest."

Seth nodded and the two charged into the room.

Anzu screamed as one of them was thrown over her head and out the window.

Imhotep glanced at Seth for a moment.

"Get her out of here!"

Seth nodded and picked her up, carrying her out into the hall.

He didn't get far though.

The guards had heard her scream and were on their way.

When they saw Seth holding the princess half pulled their swords and surrounded them while the other half went on into the room.

He set her down and she stood there frozen.

Her entire body was shaking and she screamed as one of the guards pulled her away.

Seth spun around just in time to see her fall.

"Princess! What did you do to her?!"

He was kicked in the stomach and dragged away.

He was thrown into a room and nearly passed out when he looked up to see the Pharaoh.

He put his head down and placed his hand over his heart.

"I beg thee do not punish me great king. I was defending the princess. On my soul I swear it is the truth."

Before the pharaoh spoke Seth looked up and over his shoulder back to the door as they heard Anzu and a guard.

"I said I'm fine!"

"But princess your father is with him."

"Than he won't mind my say in this."

"You don't understand, what if he tries to…"

Smack

"He didn't try to kidnap me he was saving me from the thieves and if you touch me again I'll have you beheaded."

"But princess!"

"For the last time I fainted because I had sixteen swords pointed at me, I think you would too if you had just been assaulted by thieves and then frightened to death with swords."

Before he could stop her she ran into the room, kneeling next to Seth and looked up at her father.

"Please do not punish him father, he tells the truth. Six thieves robbed me and their leader threatened to choke me. If it weren't for Imhotep and Seth I might have been harmed."

He looked down at her.

"So he took you from your room? Why was he there?"

Seth dared not look into anyone's eyes, least of all hers.

"Every night I sit beside her and watch over her."

She sat up and blinked at him for a moment but couldn't hide the smirk playing across her lips.

"So I was right."

Seth's eyes grew wide.

She immediately frowned as her father glared at her.

"You knew of this?"

She nodded, the smirk returning.

"I woke up one night about midnight and he was sound asleep by me on his knees."

Before another word was spoken a scream pierced the air and Seth rose as a guard was thrown in dead.

Anzu shivered as she heard the leaders voice.

"Your high priest is almost dead and soon you will be."

Anzu looked on in horror as he stepped into the room.

"Soon you will be mine princess, and all of Egypt shall bow at our feet!"

Seth suddenly saw the sennen rod and glared hard at the thief.

"You will not leave this room alive thief! And you will not lay a single finger on the princess for if you do I shall cut off your head slowly!"

He dove onto the man, wrapping his hands tightly around his neck.

He grabbed the rod and was about to plunge the bladed end into the thief's heart when he heard Anzu scream.

He turned to see the pharaoh crumpled on the floor and another thief holding her with a knife to her throat.

For a single instant his heart stopped but he leapt to his feet.

He closed his eyes for what felt like an eternity as he held the rod out in front of him like he had seen his mentor do so many times before.

'If I truly was meant to hold this powerful item than it will work for me now.'

When he opened his eyes he fixed them on Anzu's and spoke calmly.

"Princess…close your eyes and in just a moment this will be over, but I beg you if only for your own sanity, do not open your eyes."

She closed her eyes tightly and Seth focused on the knife at her throat.

After a few seconds the mans had began to twitch and in think of an eye he threw the knife at Seth.

He stepped out of the way and it plunged into the leaders heart.

Without a weapon and his leader dead at his own hands, he began to run but Seth held up rod and it began to glow.

"Be gone from this world!"

Anzu flinched as she heard the mans painful scream.

She couldn't imagine what Seth had done to him.

For a moment all was silent as Seth glanced around.

He looked up suddenly as she called to him.

"Seth…where are you?"

He approached her and knelt before her, kissing her hand.

"You are safe Princess."

She pulled him to his feet and wrapped her arms around him, feeling the tears beginning to sting her eyes.

"When everything was quiet I thought…"

He gazed down into her face and placed a finger over her lips.

"It's okay."

Unknown to both, Anzu's father rose silently to his feet and looked around.

The two thieves lay dead, and in the middle of the room stood his daughter and the boy who had saved her life.

They held each other closely and Seth wiped away Anzu's tears with a gentle touch.

"Stop calling me princess."

Seth looked shocked.

"Is it right for me to call you by name?"

She shook her head and her next words melted his heart.

"I don't care! I love you Seth!"

He gazed down at her and lowered his head so that he almost touched his lips to hers and spoke softly.

"I love you too…can I kiss you, please?"

She smiled softly and closed her eyes as he kissed her deeply.

Seth stepped away sharply when he opened his eyes to see the pharaoh standing over them.

He glared at both of them and took Anzu forcefully by the arm.

"This will not go on."

Anzu bit back tears as she looked up at her father.

"Why not? I love him!"

He took a deep breath.

"Because you are supposed to love the prince. He will be arriving in a few days time to reside with us until his eighteenth birthday."

Anzu and Seth looked shocked and chorused in unison.

" But that's four years? We're only fourteen!"

Anzu's father smiled suddenly and nodded.

"That is exactly why the two of you must stay apart."

Anzu wrenched her arm free and glared at her father.

"My mother was twelve when she took the thrown and fifteen when she married you! That is not fair! She got to choose who she married! You were only a local priest!"

A sudden pain flickered through his eyes.

"Perhaps that's why she died so soon. You have no idea what stress I am put under Anzu, your mother was not ready to take the thrown, or marry when she did. Neither was I. The stress she was under was too great to take alone but it killed her in the end. Now be gone!"

She regretted her words now, her mother had died just four years ago at the age of Thirty-two.

Anzu turned to Seth for a moment with tears in her eyes and dashed away, back to her room.

Seth turned to the door as she ran out and was startled to see Imhotep.

How long had he been standing there?

From the hurt expression on his face, Seth guessed long enough to see the last few minutes.

As he began to walk by the older man, he stopped.

"I believe this is yours."

Imhotep shook his head and closed Seth's fingers around the rod.

"You've earned it…I let slip from my grasp, it no longer belongs to me. You will do greater things with it than I."

Seth watched in aw as his mentor kneeled before the pharaoh.

The air was thick with tension as he spoke his next word calmly, sealing Seth's fate.

"I resign my title as High priest in this palace and pass it on to Seth."

Seth smiled almost bitterly as he left.

'At least I will be near to her.'

'---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days passed and all were awakened on the fourth morning by trumpets blaring loudly…the prince had arrived.

Seth had held his hopes up the last few days that he might still have a chance with the princess.

Imhotep had left that very night and Seth was more than prepared to take over fully, however this meant the end of his nightly visits to her room.

He sighed to himself as he stumbled out of bed and grabbed for his lamp, it still being dark out.

He fell back with a huff as he heard it crash to the floor.

Giving up on lights all together he went to his window and gazed down at the approaching party.

His blood froze when the prince stepped off of his horse and looked straight up at him.

'You lousy…! I can't believe this, my own cousin!'

He pulled away from the window with a disgusted glare and kicked the shattered pottery pieces across the room.

'Beaten by my own damn cousin! There's no way I'll be able to win her now. Mr. Handsome has arrived, I'm a lost cause.'

He lay back down, fighting back tears.

"Why does it have to be the one person I ran away from? Why can't I get a happy ending once in my life?"

'----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thus ends another chapter at 3:32 am. Please review!


	7. Her Decision Past, Continued

A/n: a/n? No, no authors note this time!

Chapter seven: Her Decision Past, Continued

'---------------------------------------------------------------------

Two years had passed since that day and to Seth's surprise Anzu had yet to stray from him.

On her sixteenth birthday the two had sat out under the stars all night.

Sweet, secretive kisses were shared when no one was around to see and Seth began to wonder if in two years she'd blow the prince off, send him home and marry her true love instead.

Things were looking quite good for him…until tragedy struck.

Anzu's father suddenly died in his sleep.

Anzu tearfully took her position as queen and ran straight to…Atemu for comforting, not Seth.

He was heartbroken to say the least and now he hated Atemu more than ever.

On the night of Anzu's wedding he approached her in her room.

"I thought you loved me."

The hurt was evident in his voice.

"I thought I did."

His words bit in to her and she fought the sting of tears.

"So two years of running around behind your father's back was just a speculation? Can't you just call this whole thing off and marry me?! I'm the one that loves you Anzu! He hasn't been around long enough to."

She glared at him suddenly, anger boiling up in her.

"How dare you say that now?! My father is…"

Seth stopped her.

"Yes your father is dead that's why it doesn't matter! We're free from him! Why do you…?"

He stopped as she slapped him.

He put a hand to his face and stared at her wide-eyed for a moment.

This was the first fight they'd ever gotten into and he'd never expected her to hit him.

He suddenly smiled.

With the speed of a viper he snatched her face gently in his hand and kissed her roughly.

He caught her wrists as she swung to hit him again, and held them tightly.

"This is not over Anzu. As long as this body is alive I will love you…as long as we are both alive, in whatever time or place…I will forever love you. Until my soul does not exist."

With those chilling words he left her.

He gave Atemu a slight glare as he brushed past him in the hall.

They each stopped for a moment and Seth gave a final sentence to his cousin.

"She will be mine again prince…one day a thousand years from now, maybe more, but she will belong to me."

'------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the next year it seemed as though Seth had given up completely and fell into his duties as the palace high priest quietly.

Two days after his eighteenth birthday however, he decided to try and sway her once more.

He had worked extra hard in the village on the weekends to buy her a ring to show her his devotion…a ring was something that Atemu never even thought of giving her.

He stood against the wall in the shadows where he had stood watching her for a whole year.

This was his place, protector of the queen.

It was Atemu's punishment for the pain he had caused her on their wedding night so long ago.

What Seth was blind to was that with each day that passed, Anzu and Atemu grew more in love with each other.

He approached her as Atemu left, and dropped a scroll into her lap before silently leaving himself.

Anzu read it silently and glanced back up at his retreating form with a sigh.

'Meet me in the royal tomb tonight.'

She crumpled the scroll and threw it across the room.

'I've got to put an end to this before he puts an end to my marriage!'

'-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth and Anzu stood in an empty room.

She felt a chill as his fingers grazed lightly over her shoulder and down her arm.

He walked around her, his eyes scanning her body, and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

He whispered to her and gently kissed her neck.

She tried to step away but he only held tighter, pressing her against him.

"If my husband finds out…"

She was stopped as in one move he spun her around and kissed her deeply.

Her eyes widened as he slipped a ring on her finger.

"If you love him so much than why do you persist to call him pharaoh or simply husband…have you never said his name?"

Her entire body shook and she began to cry as he kissed her again.

"I don't love you anymore Seth. I…"

Again he stopped her with a rough kiss that brought more tears to her eyes.

"But I still love you. Would it be so horrible to leave him? Just for one night?"

She looked away, trying to pull the ring off.

"Please Seth, just leave me alone. I'm sorry that's how I feel I just do."

He grinned slightly and ran his thumb over her jaw.

"You refuse to call your own husband by name yet you speak mine without hesitation…I wonder, do you hate me as you say?"

She pulled the ring off and threw it.

It disappeared down the dark stairs but he only smiled at her.

"One day you'll get it back…I gave you that ring as my promise to never leave you and that's what it shall be forever."

He was about to kiss her again when they heard Atemu.

"Get away from Anzu!"

She felt dizzy suddenly and Seth caught her as she fell, feeling dizzy himself and was shocked as she called out.

"Atemu…I'm sorry."

Atemu tore her from his arms and glared hard at him.

"You have tormented my wife too long. Either you stay away from her or you leave Seth."

Seth bit back the reply he felt choking his throat and looked away.

"I give up. I'll always be second rate to you!"

Atemu laid her softly on the floor and kneeled next to her, glancing up at the other boy.

"Leave us."

Seth spoke not a word and left.

'-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just two months later a civil war began to plague Egypt.

Seth was there in the crowed of angry farmers who had not been able to plant this season because the Nile had not flooded.

Whenever this occurred the pharaoh, being a demigod, was responsible.

It was a sign that the gods did not approve of the young king.

He was there all right, inciting a riot.

He spoke out against Atemu, even though he knew any mortal person had not caused the lack of a flood.

His eyes suddenly beheld a familiar figure calmly making his way to where Seth stood atop a statue of the Pharaoh.

Imhotep glanced up at the boy and called up over the noise of angry Egyptians.

"Is this really necessary Seth? Have I not taught you better than to pick petty fights?"

Seth glanced down into his mentor's eyes and sighed.

"You also taught me to stand up for what I believe in."

Imhotep sighed and beckoned him down from his perch.

"Truly you do not believe the lore of the villagers?"

Seth shook his head and jumped down.

"No, but I do believe I should be pharaoh."

Imhotep placed a soft hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"And what is it that you think you can bring to Egypt that your cousin currently does not provide?"

He looked down.

"Love."

The older man wrapped his arm around Seth's shoulders and began to pull him away from the crowed.

"Where do you not see love? These men may be angry with Atemu, but they still love him as pharaoh. Look around, there is family love, and friendship love, respectful, and lovers. Now tell me the true reason you are so angry with him."

Seth sighed as he looked around. Despite the mob of angry men in the middle of the town, he saw a woman sitting on her front steps watching her toddler bound around with his friends.

He saw a man and a woman sitting side by side, hand in hand posing for a sculptor.

He saw himself with the respectful love he felt for his own teacher.

Yes his mentor was correct again, there was nothing Imhotep could not see or know when it came to Seth.

Seth had become like an adopted son to him and he knew all of Seth's secrets.

"Alright…I'm still in love with Anzu. It's not fare that he gets her. I loved her long before he met her."

Imhotep stopped and stood in front of Seth once more.

"You will have her Seth, but not in this life time. I have seen far into your future, and I see the two of you very happy together. It does not matter how you try now, you will not win her, for her heart is set with him."

Seth sighed deeply as he glared into the high sun.

"I hope this life passes quickly…"

'-------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long after that a real war erupted and Atemu was off to battle.

Anzu had nearly collapsed the day that Atemu's body was delivered back to the palace.

For the first time in nearly four years she had run to Seth and he consoled her.

Finally the day came to burry the king.

Anzu stepped on the chariot leading her husband's funeral.

She glanced behind at the sarcophagus being carried by five high priests and her eyes filled with tears.

She turned back to look in front of her again as the horses stopped.

Seth walked right past her leading the four ancient pallbearers, never giving her even a glance.

She stepped off the chariot, following the small procession of mourners, and came to stand next to him.

The lid of the sarcophagus was removed for a moment and it was in the second that she saw the un-mummified corps of Atemu, that her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground.

"Anzu!"

Seth glared up at the other priests as he knelt to pick her up.

"Why has he not been mummified?!"

The four glanced at each other for a moment.

"It was his last request…we thought you knew."

Seth shook his head and stood as he lifted her from the ground.

"Go on without me but do not seal the tomb without the queen."

He stepped onto the chariot and laid her at his feet, heading back to the palace.

'-------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks passed and Seth made up his mind that she was his and he would obtain her anyway he could…even if that meant making her and empty shell.

He snuck into her room and stood over her for a moment, just staring at her.

She started to scream as she woke but he knelt next to her, covering her mouth and pulled her up into his arms.

He looked into her eyes

"Marry me."

Tears came to her eyes but she blinked them away as she tried to sound angry.

She was more hurt than anything.

"My husband has just died Seth! He is barely in his tomb and you ask me to marry you?!"

She looked around as he pulled her away from her bed.

He took her face into his palm and forced her to look into his eyes before closing his and kissing her roughly.

His voice was a low growl as he once more looked into her eyes.

"You once said you loved me…was that a lie?"

Suddenly a mixture of fear, anger, and sadness swept over her and he released her as she fell to her knees, covering her face.

Her eyes widened and she screamed as he pulled the sennen rod from his belt.

"It's for the good of the kingdom. Now my queen, become my wife!"

He stood there for what felt like the longest time and stared down into her suddenly dull eyes.

He knelt down before her and kissed her sweetly.

But something felt wrong.

Even when she was fighting against him she had some emotion.

But none was seen in her once bright eyes.

When she opened them again she found herself on her knees in front of Seto who held the Sennen Rod.

He suddenly stood and began to cry.

"This isn't the way I want you."

He released her from his control and she looked up at him.

Tears ran down his face and she jumped as he turned from her and slammed his fist into the wall.

"I love you too much. I could have everything I want if it wasn't you."

She trembled as he lifted her from the ground.

She was on the verge of tears as she looked into his eyes.

"Why can't you understand that I still love my husband? He may be dead Seth, but I can still feel him! He never left me and giving into you would hurt him!"

He took her face into his hand and kissed her softly.

"That won't stop me from loving you for the rest of my life. You pledged your undying love to him…but I chose to vow the same to you. That's why I'm going to let you go."

More tears spilled from his eyes as he placed her back in her bed.

"I'll explain it all in the morning and you'll never break my heart again."

And with that he was gone.

She lay there for a few minutes, willing away her own tears.

She closed her eyes as a gentle wind blew in from the balcony.

It wasn't long before she felt a soft hand come to her cheek.

"Atemu…"

She took in a deep breath, letting her tears come.

She felt an arm come around her, wrapping her in a worm embrace from behind.

"Anzu."

A voice whispered in her ear.

Atemu had seen the whole scene and he felt for her.

"I know this is hard for you my love…if you really love him than be with him."

She turned her face into her pillow and her voice was so hurt that Atemu even felt her sorrow.

"But that's just it, I don't love him anymore! I want you to come back to me Atemu!"

She heard him sigh and felt her hair being brushed away from her ear.

"I know. But I can't stay here with you forever. I wish with all my heart that I could but I must go to my place with Osiris."

This seemed to bring on another bout of tears.

"Bring me with you! Kill me! This life means nothing without you!"

He lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her gently and she whispered.

"I can't even see you."

Outside the door Seth rubbed away more tears as he clutched the rod tightly in his hand.

'Tomorrow, you will have your wish my beloved.'

'-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth knelt before Anzu in the thrown room the next morning.

He laid the rod at her feet and bowed his head.

"I resign to you my title…and I resign to our pharaoh my body to do with as he pleases."

She was stunned into silence as he spread is arms.

"Enter my body great pharaoh and live again!"

A bright light shown in the center of the room suddenly and Atemu's voice was heard.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Seth closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

"I would do anything for the happiness of my beloved and truly her happiness lies only in you. Take away my pain and torment."

The light slowly entered Seth and another shot up disappearing into the ceiling.

Seth's head slowly sand until he opened his eyes to look at her and lowered his arms.

"Anzu?"

But it was neither Seth's eyes, nor voice.

Anzu threw herself into his arms and kissed him.

"Atemu!"

From a distance Seth watched with a lonely smile.

'I hope we will meet again.'

Suddenly he was jerked backwards and heard heart monitors.

His eyes flew open and Seto found himself in a hospital bed.

Mokuba was curled up next to him and to his right Anzu still lay sleeping.

He gave a contented sigh as he closed his eyes, drifting off into a normal sleep.

'-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so I'm almost done here, just a few more chapters to complete. Keep an eye out for the Mini Adventures of Pegasus and Grandpa, and the Mini Adventures of Jonouchi and Yugi, two humorous bonus chapters at the end of this ficPleas review! I'll be ever so happy if you do!


	8. Forgetting what was Unforgettable

A/n: If you like RPG and have a live journal than visit my profile for an RPG lj community I started! Hey! We need members! Ja!

Chapter 8: Forgetting what was Unforgettable.

'-------------------------------------------------------------

Both Pegasus and Suguroku were horrified as the news bulletin flashed across the screen.

"Three teenagers were injured in a freak accident late yesterday afternoon when the floor they were standing on crumbled and fell into the room below. So far injuries appear to be minor, however only business tycoon Seto Kaiba has awakened. And now word of the dig it's self…"

Both men turned off their TV'S and just stared at the screen in shock.

Pegasus suddenly lifted the phone.

Suguroku glanced up at the phone as it rang and sighed knowing exactly who was on the other end.

'Why did it have to be Pegasus?'

He answered the phone expecting another bet.

So far Pegasus had lost three of his rarest cards to him.

It was like the man wasn't even trying.

However the voice on the other end sounded scared.

"Do you think we should go out there?"

Suguroku stared at the phone in shock for a moment.

"Well I was planning to because Yugi is in the hospital but I don't see a reason for you to come too."

Pegasus calmed slightly and explained.

"I need those two boys, and I need them alive. I need to make sure they're being looked after properly."

Suguroku took on a strange look.

"What do you mean by that? What do you want with Kaiba and Yugi?"

Pegasus sighed deeply.

"It's not them. I need Seth and Atemu. There is something going on here that's bigger than I thought it was."

Suguroku was getting tired of run around answers.

"What are you talking about?"

Pegasus closed his eyes.

"That was no accident…I'll explain when I pick you up at noon."

They hung up and Suguroku stood there for a few moments, thinking about what he had just heard.

'Seth and Atemu? No it was no accident was it?'

'---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu opened her eyes and glanced around her surroundings.

Seto sat in a chair by her side and she smiled at the sight.

Mokuba had refused to leave his side when he finally woke again later that afternoon and was now sound asleep in his lap.

Seto looked up sharply from his gaze on his brother and smiled.

He spoke quietly so as not to wake Mokuba and reached out, stroking her hand with gentle fingers.

"I'm glad you're awake…do you remember anything?"

She nodded silently.

"Now I understand. That tomb was supposed to be yours wasn't it Seth? And to all of Egypt it was…except to you because it was Atemu in your body."

Seto smiled sadly and gripped her hand as he closed his eyes.

"It a strange feeling isn't it? To remember two lives simultaneously? I remembered my anger towards Atemu and our rivalry continues to this day, in this body…but Anzu, you can stop us from fighting. You can ease my pain. Just say you'll be mine and everything will be okay."

The man she saw before her was neither entirely Seth, nor entirely was he Seto but she had remembered what she had chosen and smiled brightly at him.

"Seto, I love you still. I love you both."

He closed his eyes with a contented sigh and released her hand.

"Than it was worth risking eternity to make you happy so long ago."

She closed her eyes as well.

"But you're prophecy was true you know. It's been more than a thousand years and without ever remembering my past with you I did choose you over Atemu this time."

Seto's eyes widened.

"He told you what I said?!"

She nodded.

"Of course he told me Seto, how could he not?"

Seto sighed deeply.

"I guess you're right. I'd have probably done the same. It's interesting how history comes full circle and the events of the past happen again. It was than; fate that allowed me to save you in battle city and the great instinct to protect you then was the suppressed memory of saving you from the chariot."

They both looked up upon hearing a third voice enter the conversation.

" So you still choose him? Am I to assume that I have lost you forever?"

Anzu looked dead into Yami's eyes and shook her head.

"Not forever Yami. In this lifetime I love you both so very much, but deep down I had a feeling that there was a reason why I chose Seto. Now I see that there are two."

Yami looked confused.

"What do you mean Anzu?"

She gazed up at him for a moment.

"The first reason being that it was only because my father died that I stayed with you. I also knew that for my kingdom you were best, even though I did fall in love with you. But the most important reason besides the past…the reason I began to lean toward Seto is…in this time you have always been my friend, first and foremost and…"

Yami stopped her.

"Yugi explained this to me a while ago. You're afraid that if things don't work out we can't go back to just being friends and I guess I understand that."

A nurse suddenly walked in when she heard the voices.

"So the three hero's are up? Two of you have some very worried friends waiting for you."

Seto closed his eyes and kissed the top of Mokuba's head.

"I'll go ahead and check out so we can get back to the hotel. I think I owe him some time alone."

The woman smiled softly.

"I'll have the doctor right up."

He nodded silently and sighed contentedly as Mokuba stirred in his arms.

Anzu and Yami couldn't help but smile.

"You really do love him don't you?"

He never took his eyes from the boy.

"More than words could say. It feels like I've been away from him for years for some reason, even though it was only a few days ago that I called him. But how did he get here?"

All three jumped as Mokuba opened one eye and spoke.

"We own helicopters and airplanes Seto, I just had one of the pilots fly me and then I took a taxi."

Seto gave him an incredulous look suddenly.

"And just how long have you been awake?"

Mokuba grinned sheepishly.

"Since you started talking to Anzu. Way to be romantic big bro!"

Seto turned beat red and laughed nervously.

"You cut that out!"

Mokuba giggled and pointed out Seto's blush just as Jonouchi, Honda, and Duke entered which caused him to blush more.

"If you weren't eleven I'd be angry with you right now. Come on, let's go get checked out."

'-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suguroku quietly approached the seat on the private jet next to the man who had haunted his every thought for more than a month, and sat equally as quiet.

When at last words were spoken, Pegasus seemed very distressed.

"Now do you care to tell me what is going on?"

Pegasus gave him a look before watching the land disappear beneath them.

"I saw it, I saw the 'accident'. It wasn't just any accident, it was created by a demon."

Suguroku narrowed his eyes in half disbelief, half confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

Pegasus reached into his right breast pocket and pulled out a very old ankh pendant.

He continued to stare out the window, rubbing the face of the silver object with his thumb.

"It was a shadow demon. In Egyptian mythology they were creatures sent by Anubis to kill reincarnates who remembered their previous life. They not only remember their Egyptian lives, but they also survived the sensation of death. It failed to kill them the first time and now it will try again. If we don't get to them before they return to the dig site they'll be lost forever!"

Suguroku glared at the man beside him as a realization dawned on him.

"You sent them there to make them remember their pasts! You deliberately put Yugi and his friends in danger! Why?"

Pegasus took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"No it was not deliberate. I hadn't realized this turn of events. I would never purposely put Yugi in harms way..."

He paused for a moment with a smirk.

"Kaiba maybe, but not Yugi."

Suguroku looked down with a heavy sigh.

"What than was your reason for all of this? Just to make them remember?"

He shook his head.

"I actually had no intention of dragging Yugi into this. The last time Kaiba dueled me and once again snapped at me that he didn't believe in past lives and magic spells, I made him a bet."

Suguroku looked back up.

"What kind of bet?"

Pegasus looked up at him with fear in his eyes.

"If he went on that dig and came back the same person I would give him forty-seven present of Industrial Illusions. However if he remembered his past he would give me forty-seven present of Kaiba Corp...Now I just pray we make it in time to stop them."

'----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehehehe! The plot thickens! Well this is all I have for the moment so hopefully it'll keep you occupied until I can get unstuck. Please review and I really hope you like it! ja!


End file.
